A Teen Wolf Tale
by Angelic Creature 21
Summary: One night to change it all. Would you choose to still go to a party that would throw your life upside down? Answers yes after all it's a Lydia Martin party.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back for another story I'll eventually finish the others but I've sort of been stuck on this for a little bit, it's like I really need to tell this story. Anyway hope y'all enjoy and dedication will be made to the first person who can figure out what Alisa is?**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf (even though I wish I did) and only own Alisa though she's an awesome character of mine. So enjoy- oh and the characters might be a bit different to how they are in the show and some of the Hales made it out as to which ones time will tell. :)**

The Beginning-

Standing in the middle of the road it was the dead of the night and hardly anyone was awake let alone driving down the road, hearing a pebble scattering along the ground behind me I spun around the skirt of my dress rippling in the air. A group were suddenly breaking through the edge of the forest a female saw me looking at me I remembered them. The Hale family.

"Talia we don't have time for thi-" a man was calling out to her stopping when he spotted me there was a little girl crying in his arms gripping him between trembles. "Alisa?" A shaky voice filled my sense of hearing I stared at the boy remembering him Derek he had appeared when I fell out of a tree in the forest helping me get home by giving me a piggy back. Hearing yelling coming from the forest, "go there's a cabin further into the woods. A cellar is at the back it locks from the inside." Hearing a cawing sound above I lifted my head to see a crow circle above already finding me I looked back down to the road watching as the small group ran into the woods again on the left side of me. "Alisa come on." Derek hissed at me from the edge of the woods I shook my head hearing male voices to my right.

Lifting my hand into the air I heard the cawing getting louder echoing along the road till it drowned out all sound for me…

Prologue-

Adjusting the strands of my dress to tie at my back in a small bow the white flowery dress was a two thin strapped number that ended at my knees two layers underneath it, checking for a smudge of light red lipstick I was relieved to see nothing touching the ends of my black hair that reached my waist. Coughing caught my attention Jackson stood at the doorway to my bedroom I frowned my mother must have let him inside the house before she left for work, "okay put something else on." Rolling my eyes at Jackson when I spun around the edges of my dress flared up at the movement.

"Come on before I chicken out and decide to stay home tonight instead." It was a welcome back party Lydia that threw every first week of school and I always found some excuse to not go, till I ran out of excuses which appeared to be now.

Lydia was talking with guests when I walked in Jackson behind me her eyes met mine we were okay with one another at a limit though she thought I liked Jackson though that was just wrong, "nice dress." Lydia said when she walked towards us making a point to pull Jackson towards and press her lips to his.

"Thanks." I could feel the atmosphere of the room surprise was mixed in with teen angst lifting my eyes to take in the room a few people stared in our direction some boys were giving me a once over, walking out the back door I stepped past people sure someone said my name but I didn't turn around to look at who it was. Music filled my hearing as I stepped through the back door seeing a bunch of people from school, lifting my head I could see the full moon in the sky the night of the wolves. "Alisa? Thought it was you. You're not usually at these things." Stiles Stilinski he walked over to me from a group of people who stared at me shocked I looked at the very short brown haired boy I knew well.

"I don't like parties. Besides I usually don't come out during full moons. You know aroo." His mouth actually opened wide in shock at my words I was just joking I smiled. "I'm kidding. Probably shouldn't have had that drink before coming here." Shrugging I saw people beginning to whisper to one another then he walked through the house towards the back.

Green eyes meeting my dark brown ones he had grown from that encounter ten years ago when I was six others stood with him Laura Hale the oldest of the children and Cora Hale near my age maybe a year or two older, "Derek Hale's staring at you like he knows you but you've never met him right?" Stiles asked I flickered my eyes from Derek making an hmm noise in response to Stiles though I wasn't sure if he heard what with the music the volume it was. A brand new Erica, Isaac and Boyd appeared near them talking to the sisters I met Erica's eyes for a few moments she smirked nodding her head causing Isaac to also look my way while Boyd was focused on Cora talking with her. "Do you believe in werewolves like people turning into them?" I was caught off by Stiles question looking to him he was serious though it showed through his fake smile.

"Depends if I saw it for real then yes but I haven't so I can remain sceptical till I'm proven wrong, for the most part I think it's true because I believe in ghosts, spirits, angels all of those kind of things so it's not that farfetched. Still I have to see proof though. Do you believe is that why you're asking me?" All the Hales and Erica, Isaac and Boyd looked at our direction as if hearing the words I said from the distance between us and them. "I was just wondering if you believed in it, do you want a drink I'm going to get us drinks." Stiles walked away in a hurry from me his words were flustered I sighed watching him walking to the doors leading into the house passing the little group.

"Morgan looking good here a drink for the pretty girl," it was a boy from the Lacrosse team one I despised he hit on most of the girls in my year level and his most fell for it but I was one who didn't like him. "I'm not thirsty," I said moving around him when he went to pass the red plastic cup to me. "Oh come on don't make me drink alone." His voice was sharp as his hand wrapped around my wrist yanking me backwards I didn't stumble.

Someone slammed Leo to the ground out of nowhere no one around spoke surprised I looked to the person who had done it, my eyes found his taking a breath like gasp "she said she wasn't thirsty moron take a hint." Aiden stepped directly in front of me his right shoulder just brushed my chest area as he glared down at Leo. "Who the fuck are you?" Leo growled out getting up Aiden went to move forward but my hand reached out palm against his chest he stilled looking to me. "She's mine don't touch her. Don't even look in her direction." Aiden spat the words out at Leo his hand taking a hold of mine leading me away from the scene.

"You're not involved in this you fucking moron." Leo yelled at Aiden in response I turned around staring at Leo with a glare like expression. "No you're not involved. I said I wasn't thirsty, I clearly said that just because you wouldn't take it as an answer doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it. Aiden might have been wrong in punching you in the face, but he does have reason for protecting me." Aiden slowly drew me towards him and I followed as he walked away towards the house ignoring Leo who was saying something but I simply didn't give him a bit of attention.

The Hales and three were not near the doorway when Aiden pulled me along behind him people stared at us I could only imagine the rumours going around the school on Monday, "Alisa are you okay Scott said there was a fight?" Stiles called out he held two cups Erica, Boyd and Isaac were behind him stopping in front of where Aiden had stilled he stared at the three while I looked to Stiles. "I'm-" a hand circled my wrist yanking me away from Aiden I stumbled this time a squeal leaving my lips. "Come drink with me Alisa." Leo said angrily the pressure was hurting my wrist.

"You're hurting me." It came out like a whine causing attention Aiden was trying to hit Leo but because of me being so close he couldn't or he would have hurt me even more, "I said you're hurting me." Thrusting my right fist forward it clipped him in the jaw it sounded like he growled in pain throwing my arm with force before anyone could do anything I was falling for the see through glass table. Arms were wrapping around me and I crashed into a warm muscular body our legs tangling together my face was pressed into a shoulder, glass fragments were scattered around where we had fallen I could hear the echoing of the glass breaking in my mind. Unable to move I could hear screaming and people panicking then I was being pulled from the warm arms around me.

"Alisa!" Jackson's scared eyes stared into my own I felt disoriented and dizzy, pain riveted through my right side warm liquid was filling the dress. "Jack-son. Your crying. Shouldn't… Shouldn't cry." Lydia's terrified face was next to his feeling another hand against my side again eyelashes fluttered my breath was wary. "Ali you're going to be okay, we're going to go to school on Monday and we're going to laugh about this as just another clumsy moment." He was lying I knew when he lied he cried. "Not. Not going- to be a. Tomorrow."

Liquid was beginning to fill my mouth pushing it out the warmth travelled down the corner of my lips, I thought it would make it easier but it didn't tears filled as the pain grew stronger vision blurring the last thing I saw was his face Derek's his eyes they looked red but that wasn't what I wanted to remember- I wanted to remember his green eyes and a small smile on his face when he saved me from the fall…


	2. Chapter 2

A Teen Wolf Tale part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or claim any rights to it in anyway.  
Thanks to the readers so I ask for reviews or you favourite and follow me. It would be really amazing and bring me joy in knowing someone likes my work. Have a nice day or night as you read this :).

*caw* *caw* *caw*

Moaning as the sound of a crow cawing had me sitting up well trying to a loud thump echoed in the quiet area while I gripped my head that had been hit, opening my eyes I was in the dark touching on either side I touched cold metal walls around me I felt my eyes widening. "Where the hell am I?" Kicking my foot out I half gasped half squealed as I was thrown out of the darkness, falling to the ground I rolled into a crouch my reflexes still at least worked looking out a large metal wall was right in front of me.

That wasn't what had me gasping crawling forward on my hands and feet I stared into the metal dark green eyes were glowing right back at me, couldn't be no- I had black eyes. A gasp left my lips again as I looked down warmth flared along my cheeks my naked body was on display, "just let me see her again. I need to please Ms Baxter Alisa is- was my best friend." Jackson? Did he just say was? It was then I noticed the gaping wound on my right side stitches had torn touching a hand to it a tear fell.

"I can't Jackson this isn't a department I run. You have to let her go." Mom. No what the hell was she saying? Pushing up from the crouch I spun around feeling the fluttering of my hair it was strange because I remembered it at waist length now it fell to near my backside, standing at the doorway my mother's back had been towards me while Jackson was staring directly ahead. He stilled while his eyes went wide then tears were forming in his eyes, a sigh left my mother's mouth "you have five minutes Jackson that's it I have to talk to Morgan anyway." She moved away appearing annoyed Jackson was pushing the door open his arms wrapping around me.

"I'm dead? Jackson's what- what's going on?" Yanking myself back I looked at the cut feeling slight pain I frowned seeing a little blood falling, lifting my head back up Jackson was staring at me I rolled my eyes realising he had been staring at my flesh. "Alisa you- you died. How? We have to get you out of here. First you really need clothes though." Sighing I was about to say no shit Sherlock. Huh I never was a person to be great with comebacks. Okay I really needed to know what the hell was going on.

That was how I followed Jackson out of the what he ended up telling me was the morgue area in sweat pants and a hoodie I still bleed he said he knew someone who would take care of it for me, it confused me why I wasn't worried about the blood loss though lying in the back seats of Porsche. I still felt tired but it was mainly so no one saw me easily, closing my eyes for a moment I was settled by the rumble of his car liking it I smiled.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke to Jackson carrying me into a house with a worried expression "Jackson what have you done?" Hearing the sound of Mrs Hale I looked to the left seeing I was in the home of the Hales- the Hales who I saved when I was younger though no one knew other than them and I. "He didn't do anything." My words held anger in them I didn't like that she was accusing him I growled pushing out of Jackson's arms I stood up not even falling down.

"Alisa?" Derek stood up from the couch he had tears in his eyes something about him- something had changed, blinking a few times he had stopped in front of me moving so quickly wincing I glanced down at the wound it opened more when I lifted the sweatshirt. "No! Laura get the first aid kit!" Derek was tearing his shirt off pressing it against the wound I cried out at the sudden pain falling into him when I felt as if my legs would give out.

Being picked up my arms rested against a chest as my head and whole left side did as well the heartbeat was echoing in my ears, eyelashes fluttering I felt something happening to the cut I huffed breathing out shakily my nails sunk into the flesh underneath me. Something pressed to the top of my head eyes closing another shaky breath released from my lips "Derek it hurts," a whine was heard as I felt us moving there was yelling then I was being placed on something a hand was gripping mine.

Screaming as pain filled where the cut was for a few minutes whoever held my hands helped hold me still saying words calmly to me I was to out of it to make much sense of everything even what was being said to me, then the pain stopped and a hand trailed through my hair it surprisingly helped calm me whimpering I gripped a hold it feeling the sleep slowly consuming me…


	3. Chapter 3

A Teen Wolf Tale Part 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf really wish I did but alas I do not. I do own Alisa though well her character at least.

Back again for another chapter anyway it's partially jumped a bit from the night Jackson brought Alisa to the Hale house, it was said that the bite Derek had given her helped kept her in a state. No one could explain why it was so quick for her to awake, Derek doesn't care he just was happy to have Alisa alive and his- well his beta. Why she is so special will eventually be found out just have to wait and be patient.

I thought of getting a few chapters out quickly so y'all have something to read for a while in case I can't update regularly, hope some of youse like this look forward to hear what you think even if it's bad.

I had to leave this town there was no way I could stay any longer the police department was already looking for me and my mother she was furious "she's not going!" Derek was arguing yet again looking up at the group Talia frowned at her son very annoyed I sighed knowing I was more of a danger for them being here. A thought struck my mind as I looked to Mr Hale who wasn't exactly friendly towards me he was concerned for his family too, pushing up from the couch I padded over to the dining room where most of them were the children played upstairs with Laura Derek looked up as I stood at the table.

"Derek the longer I'm here- the longer I put your family in danger. Hunters are going to figure something is wrong they'll come here thinking someone has done something bad, I'm not staying here. You know it like they all do I can't." He stood up his eyes blazing red I stared up feeling as the colours changing in my eyes "you're not going. I'm not letting you." Blowing out a breath that sounded like a sigh his eyes wouldn't change colour he was adamant. "You have to, even if it hurts. You have to let me go. I'll still be your beta just I won't be here." About to hold my hand out he stormed off past me I could hear the slam of the front door drawing my hand back I let it fall to my side.

Things were sort of quiet after that "when will you go?" Lifting my eyes up Cora stared at me with Isaac, Erica and Boyd all three looking as well "tomorrow morning Jackson's going to drop me off in Devenford during the game," everyone looked up even Mr Hale and Peter they hardly paid attention to me much. "Tomorrow? You barely have anything even clothes. How are you going to survive?" Peter asked I was suspicious of him not really liking Derek's uncle there was a vibe to him. "It's being taken care of I just have to be ready to leave he'll be back right? You'll stop him right? Please I've put your family in danger enough. I just want to leave before anyone gets hurt." Mr Hale and Peter were at a loss for words though I doubt they would have said anything I directed the last part at Talia looking at her our eyes locking.

"Derek won't be told she's leaving tomorrow to prevent him from interfering does everyone understand?" She issued the order and I heard mixed replies of yes's around the table I knew some of them didn't want to not tell him especially Cora and the other three because they liked Derek but they had to I couldn't do this any longer- "where will you go?" I hadn't been paying attention Layla's voice came from the bottom of the stairs she looked like she had tears in her eyes while Zander was just silent with Laura standing behind them looking at me. "Find my family. I didn't know my father I guess I'll find the truth about why he didn't stick around then travel there's an infinite number of places out there might as well see what it's like I guess." Truth was I only had one place in mind New Orleans where I last received a letter by my father that had been for my seventh birthday time to find the truth. "Do you have to go?" Zander whined surprising me I had been close to the kids but I didn't think over the few days they liked me this much.

"Afraid so kiddo, we'll see each other again one day. You never know the futu-" jolting forward my eyes flared golden as a gasp left my lips pain was trailing to my right shoulder seeing no blood I knew it was Derek. Throwing the front door open I leapt off the front porch sensing the smell of Derek's blood it felt freeing all of sudden running so quickly along the forest floor, propelling myself off a log that laid stray I stopped at the clearing seeing Derek on the ground an arrow sticking out his leg someone stood nearby. "Oh Derek getting weak here," it was a women's voice hearing the glare following by a really low whine.

Laughter came from out behind her I saw an older man standing he held a sword "oh course Kate the Hale's have always been weak," how many of them were here? Closing my eyes I let my senses expand two slow heartbeats while two fast heartbeats I presumed were Derek and mine at least no one else was about. A cawing sound had me blinking back to normal lessening the senses it was here no way, seeing as it dove for the older man he yelled out as it attacked his face going for the woman that was my opening.

Grabbing Derek I tore off back through the forest feeling something pierce into my side Derek was hurt groaning so I didn't stop knowing we had to disappear from the hunters, wings flapping above me had me seeing the crow once again it was hurt a bit of blood dripping down but it still flew forward lowering itself to near me though. Using the night as cover I had to stop feeling very weak we were near the house so close pushing forward one foot in front of the other I could remember falling onto a floor underneath.

I just hoped I had gotten him to the house that was all I could think…


	4. Chapter 4

A Teen Wolf Tale Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf that all belongs to Jeff Davis or the song suggested to listen to while reading this.

A person has favourited and another has started to follow the story thanks you two you know who you are at least some people are starting to like this 57 views guys so cool :) hopefully it get to one hundred soon that'll be awesome.

Anyway this is it the moment I've been dreading I cried a bit writing this the tearful goodbye, another chapter will be uploaded soon but thought I'd leave this one out for a bit for everyone maybe it makes you cry maybe it doesn't. The next chapter will follow more on where Alisa is going who her father is and maybe a certain wolf might have tracked her down.

I suggest having the video Dying Inside AMV by MissTitannia on YouTube playing in the background while reading this it brought out a lot of emotion for me when I wrote this also props to the person who made the video.

Lying in the back of the Porsche Jackson drove along the road towards out of Beacon Hills I wasn't exactly happy with his Lacrosse bag being placed over me because well he had some socks that smelt yuck thinking about the last few hours I sadly let out a small sigh.

" _ **Don't please- please don't leave me." Derek pushed up half on the couch he was still healing like me but I could move he couldn't really, "I'm sorry Derek this is the only way." Teardrop falling to the ground once I turned around I could hear him growling fighting against someone, why did leaving have to be so hard?  
Running to the Porsche before I could be stopped I hurried about getting in unable to speak to Jackson just yet except to tell him one word Drive.**_

A tear fell onto the back of my hand I bleed still into the bandage but that hadn't stopped me I knew this was the only shot to keep his family safe, the crow hadn't been there when I awoke but it was like I could feel it following as if I was connected to it. Jackson had told me it would be hours before I could sit up the front of the car with him so I slept trying to forget the agonising look on Derek's face.

"Wake up!" Jolting the bag was off of me Jackson stared into my wide eyes between the space of the passenger and driver seats frowning I sat seeing the bag on the ground yawning we were at a gas station, "did you want something to eat? Jez Lis you sleep like the-" I knew the end to his sentence it was a joke between us I sighed eyes partially closing again I was really tired.

"I'm been running on caffeine Jacks and I'm wounded kind of makes one sleepy, can you get some bandages and a drink oh and yeah food." He simply rolled his eyes shutting the driver's door with a thump feeling a vibration through the car I frowned Jackson had forgotten his phone, reaching forward partially to the phone holder I froze seeing the caller ID D. Hale about to pull back my body responded on its own flipping the cell open the call was answered. "Whitemore where is she?!" There was a hidden growl to his town my lips didn't move "this isn't a time to joke! Where is she?"

I had been so occupied with the thought of Derek on the other end of this phone that I didn't see Jackson "I got you some-" his voice cut when he looked at me I shut the phone immediately holding back tears. "It was Derek wasn't it?" Jackson knew me so well I slightly nodded my head "you really like him don't you?" Looking up at him it was then that the first tear fell biting into my lip I stopped any sound from coming out.

"We should get on the road so what did you get me?" Jackson knew he didn't press anymore and I was thankful rattling of a bunch of chip bags, lollies and soft drink I knew this would at least help me stay awake. We didn't talk about this being the last car trip we would most likely take with one another nor the fact he wouldn't have his best friend with him Senior Year or even what I would really even be doing after he dropped me off in Devenford. I was thankfully a part of me wasn't because I wanted to tell him but the fear of him being put in danger had me scared enough to not bother.

His phone rung and kept ringing each time it kept going to voicemail finally I sighed after the fiftieth call flipping it open eyes widening Lydia, Derek, Scott, Stiles, Erica, Boyd and Isaac had rung him "everyone's ringing you now Mr popular." Flashing the phone he pulled over confused he heard Lydia's voicemail first she kept asking if he knew anything about me missing the four times she left a message each one getting angrier by the minute. "Alisa please answer me I know it was you, I can't-" the message stopped there. "Derek's run off seriously Jackson just call one of us we need to know if he's okay." Erica's aggressive voice came on the next message I looked to Jackson who looked at me shutting the phone.

"What do you want to do?" Why did everything have to be messed up? I did this to keep them safe what if something happened to him? His phone started vibrating in his hand I saw Derek's name without a word I took it from Jackson stepping out of the car shutting the door. Taking a breath I opened it "Alisa? Oh god please is that you?" He sounded so sad I felt my bottom lip wobble when I was about to cry. "Stop it. Derek just go home." My cheeks were wet once again at least my voice hadn't trembled though that that would have been bad.

"I can't- Alisa you have to know you're my anchor you always were from the first moment I met you in that park you remember right? I just want to be with you I'll follow you anywhere- just tell me please where you are?" Pressing a hand over my mouth fresh tears kept falling this wasn't right people would think he had done something if he didn't go back his family would miss him. "I can't Derek. You have to go back. Be with your family please just do that for me. I love you Derek, I'm sorry you have to let me go. Maybe in a few years. Maybe then we can be together but not now Derek. This is goodbye." Shutting the phone it beeped showing a low battery tears blinded my vision feeling arms hug me from behind I sobbed gripping the hands knowing Jackson was there…


	5. Chapter 5

A Teen Wolf Tale Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf and would never claim I did.  
Yeah guys this is turning into a partial crossover everything will become apparent shortly. This is a few months after Alisa left Jackson in Devenford. The next chapter will sort of be a flash back from when she left Jackson to actually getting to New Orleans sorry it's a bit out of whack that's kind of how I write though, tell me your thoughts guys I like really comments about my stories.

Sashaying my hips to the music I was in a club apparently this was the place to be in New Orleans a few people watched glancing upwards when I twirled around there were some guys and a few girls standing up on a balcony of this place catching the eyes of a young male who was watching, pursing my lips I looked towards the doorway feeling something blowing out a whiff of air there he was Klaus Mikaelson the big bad apparently in the town.

His eyes followed towards me a scream had me stumbling for a second it was happening again I could hear a girl screaming every once in a while, "what are you doing in this town? You've been here asking questions for a while." Turning to the voice Klaus stood nearby while an older male was in front of me they looked similar no doubt brothers they probably were I could hear an accent to his voice.

"That's because I have many questions. Oh wow," hearing the next song to play I giggled while the guy didn't look to happy about the song choice. "The youth have horrible taste in music." He muttered shaking his head at the dance older teens probably just 21. "You speak as if you've lived for a while," he moved his eyes straight towards me on guard now "I do have to agree though my friend … Doesn't music like this type that much. Questions. You ask them when you want to know things, I need to know a few things."

Another scream echoed in my mind feeling my hand tremble the guy had said something but I didn't hear him then he spoke again "your hands trembling are you alright?" He spoke as if there was concern in his voice flickering my eyes to past him I could fee-no I was sensing this, suddenly I brought myself to the guy hands gripping a hold of the black suit he wore he went to jerk me away when I looked up to him fear in my eyes. "Someone's following you?" He asked I shook my head that wasn't it sensing the power drifting away I pulled backwards. "That wasn't someone. It was something. Niklaus." Looking to him he had stepped to the brother staring at me.

"Mary?" He said my mother's name I just stared at him having stopped dancing pain travelled along my chest I bit into my tongue feeling the golden haze spilling into my vision, "he's hurt. She hurt him." Glass shattering had me blinking claws buried deep in my palms Klaus stepped forward blocking my vision. "Calm down. Now." Hearing the command to his voice it seemed to work having me looking up at him in my normal coloured eyes. "It was a mistake in coming here, my father didn't care when I was born. I doubt he'd care now so it won't matter if I never found out who he was."

It was a lie but I had to go to Derek there was no way around it, I was scared. Terrified that when I did get there to Beacon Hills it would be too late. A hand gripping my arm spun me around it was then I noticed I had made it to a forest "Mary Baxter is she your mother?" Niklaus Mikaelson stood inches from me I looked into his eyes I was shaking Derek. I needed to go to him. "He needs me let go!" Throwing my hands forwards he detached from me easily my arm tore forward as his fingertips were pried from it, I was running tearing through the forest my body following the trail towards Derek not caring about Klaus or if he was hurt.

The sun drifted up at some point but I didn't stop even when I felt sore and tired I walked for a few moments when I couldn't run my legs gave out when the sun set and I tumbled to the ground, smashing into a log I groaned as pain ran along my back eyes slowly drifting closed I couldn't stop it from happening the sleep yanked me into the darkness my body needed rest while my heart needed to get to Derek.

*caw* *caw* *caw*

Crying out at the pain echoing in my body the crow had awoken me looking through shaky eyelids it was right in front of me "Derek- help him. Please." Its wings flapped as if it would fly off but the next moment let out a loud caw, my eyelashes were unable to keep open I was still weak I felt tears building up. NO! I couldn't be weak I needed to help him, something felt like it was building up inside of me opening my mouth I just wanted to release it. Screaming it came out as a roar building as it filled the quiet forest leaves scattered blowing in a large breeze when my eyes opened, golden eyes staring into the sky it was getting dark again. Night time, the sensation lasted for a full minute before my body had to stop causing me to crumple into myself.

Falling to the earth I was curled onto my right side seeing the crow had its wings spread out like it was ready to fly away whimpering at the new pain from pushing myself up the crow pushed into the ground bark scattering as it tore into the night sky, eyelashes fluttering once again I could feel more sleep trying to pull me into the darkness closing my eyes I didn't sleep I wouldn't let myself only letting my eyes close was what I would allow my body.

Panting had me waking minutes later my body had been too weak to fight off the sleep for long just barely able to push my eyelashes open golden eyes stared at me a sniffing sound echoed in my mind, a grey furred wolf was in front of me knelt forward as it pushed its snout into my shoulder. Was this my death? Or would I wake up again? I could partially remember Derek talking about other werewolves didn't like us being in there territory and would hurt any trespassers.

"Do it- if he isn't here… I don't want to- live." The words were a whisper a tear fell as the memory of Derek smiling was the last thing I held onto on my mind, I waited for the pain only thinking of Derek a hand brushed my cheek suddenly opening my eyelashes through the blur of the unshed tears there knelt a woman long dark brown hair covered most of her body she was saying something but I couldn't hear just see her lips moving. Another tear fell along my face to the earth floor _Derek_ that was when I passed out once again though this time I didn't wake up so quickly…


	6. Chapter 6

A Teen Wolf Tale Part 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf in anyway or claim any ownership.

The awaited flashback chapter sorry about it being for a while anyway hope you guys enjoy reached 100 views thanks everyone I've been talking to one of my best friends about it and he is really proud of me for battling with my anxiety, you guys are big help to Favouriting, following and commenting help my anxiety not seem as overpowering anyway enjoy :).  
P.S. I just realised this is almost 10,000 words whoa that's so cool! Oh and this is a really long chapter as well. Flashbacks will happen every now and then so you can see into the parts of time I haven't specified about and gives sort of an outlook through the other person's eyes.

" _ **You don't have to do this alo- I can come with you." Smiling at Jackson I shook my head eyes drifting to his chest then our hands that were intertwined "you've helped Jackson this bag, clothes, the food and the money. This is more than enough I can go on from here besides I have your number and I'll call you any chance I get, I'm not doing it alone your still here just not right beside me we'll be miles apart. Anyway I think you'd miss Lydia too much don't even bother giving me a questioning look I know you know. Now get your butt to that game and kick some Devenford ass."**_

 _ **He laughed despite the sad atmosphere around us "it's not going to be the same, Lydia's not going to be you. My best friend." Sighing I pinched his cheek he winced pulling away I disliked him being so mushy, "I distinctly remember Danny said tall cute as a button boy probably arriving at the game very shortly. Best friend as well, besides Jacks you can handle school without me there to annoy you though I am going to warn you now if Lydia gets hurt by you because yes I know you are a bit of a playboy I will castrate you." Jackson was pulling away protecting his junk I snickered even though all I wanted to do was cry I might have disliked Lydia but she wasn't that mean to me unless I seemed to close to Jackson. "I think Lydia would beat you to that Lis, the bus is getting ready to leave." He sounded deflated I could hear the start of the engine I swallowed the lump in my throat.**_

" _ **I'm going to turn around okay and this is going to be goodbye Jacks I'll miss you, you know that right?" Tears formed he pulled me into him wrapping his arms around me breathing in his scent I made sure to remember it, we pulled away when the bus driver called out to any remaining passengers this would be there last chance. Pushing onto my tiptoes I brushed my lips against Jackson's right cheek then turned around padding up the shuttle buses steps not daring to look back, handing my ticket to the driver he stamped it and I walked along a partially dirty hallway seeing sleeping faces and some other people with backpacks full to the brim.**_

 _ **Selecting a seat where there weren't many people around me I just glanced out the window to my right seeing Jackson was already gone the idle of his Camaro nothing compared to the large buses. That was the moment- the last of being with my best friend…**_

 _ **A few days had passed as I stared out the buses window we had stopped a few times to get gas and let the driver to switch over with another there were few people left by the time I left the bus, stepping down the steps the woman gave a friendly smile saying good luck I smiled back saying thanks she was from Georgia and had three daughters we had talked a bit at the front of the bus where I had moved to sit after a while when a bit of people had left.**_

 _ **Mystic Falls there was a strange sensation to it, it reminded me a lot of the crow I wondered about that had the crow followed me to here and if it had where was it? Though I just had another thought realising I was pretty insensitive towards it the crow couldn't fly all that way obviously without stopping once in a while. I had been so in thought that I didn't realise the car till it was slamming on its brakes near me "what the hell are you even watching where you are going idiot?" Looking at the flashy car the guy behind the wheel reminded me of Jackson there were a few people in the car it was a girl with dark skin that had me intrigued she seemed- similar to me which was weird her eyes had locked onto my own a questioning stare showing.**_

 _ **Our eyes had locked and even when another toot from the car sounded it didn't stop us then I felt it a cool breeze there was something about it thought an hidden evil to it, sadness seemed to seep into me death plagued this town I couldn't explain why I felt that way but since waking up I felt different many things were changing namely the fact I lost it during a full moon I still had to think about that it would be in two days. "You're a witch," turning around at the voice I stared at the girl from the car it was stopped near the side of the road she stood with other people some were staring at me on guard while others were staring around.**_

" _ **A witch? I don't get it. How? Hey you smell like a werewolf, are you? Oh wait shit other werewolves are territorial he said I'd probably get killed sorry I didn't know this territory was claimed." I had been sniffing at the driver guy just only smelling his scent he stared at me like the others I really spoke too much right now. "As if you're a wolf." Staring at the older guy he walked forward then did something that had me giving him a wtf look- he bared his teeth. Nope I was wrong they were fangs for sure I stared him not that impressed. "Seriously? That's meant to be scary I can do it too." Flicking my head downwards I bared my teeth and golden eyes he pulled back immediately I smirked, "he got scared. This is so cool I didn't think I'd find another of my kind oh can I go to your place during the full moon my- the person who bit me couldn't train me well your Alpha actually. Oh I'm meant to talk to your Alpha first about territory- you have an Alpha right?" Staring at the black haired boy he was looking at me like he didn't have a clue about anything I was saying.**_

" _ **What are you on about? Alpha? You mean Klaus?" I stared at him who the hell Klaus was turning my head slightly to the side I felt there was a lot I didn't know. "You're different- not like me." Frowning I looked away it was now that I wanted Derek most of all he'd tell me about things I didn't know unless he didn't know it either. "What's your name? You seem pretty young to be by yourself are your parents looking for you?" A short brown hair guy stepped forward he seemed different kind unlike some of them a long brown haired girl stopped near him. "Alisa. I'm trying to find my Dad my Mom wouldn't tell me about him because he walked out when I was born but he's the only one I can go to now. He sent me a letter it said this town was where it was sent from but I'm starting to realise it'll be impossible to find him. He's probably already gone."**_

" _ **Maybe my Mom can help she's the Sheriff-" I stared at the long blonde haired girl that had stepped forward adamantly shaking my head. "Okay are you in trouble? We're special so we can help you if you want." I bit my lip what options did I really even have though I felt like I could trust the girls more than the males even the werewolf among the group "not trouble- it's not that. I died someone hurt me almost two weeks ago I can't go home my Mom was there when they brought me into the hospital my friend told me she was screaming they couldn't help me. I had to leave my home- my friends." The sadness mixed into the words sounding awful I didn't realise a tear had fallen then till I felt someone hugging me I was stunned seeing the arm I knew it was the dark skinned girl her hand ruffled my hair. "You can come to my house don't worry everyone isn't as rude as Damon and Jackson," I pulled back looking at the werewolf he was staring at me still biting my lip I looked back to the girl rubbing my eyes "my best friends name is Jackson. Are you sure? I don't like this being a burden." She frowned shaking her head at me "you're not a burden come on the house isn't that far we can walk they have some stuff to do this is Elena and Caroline my friends and I'm Bonnie."**_

 _ **Bonnie would often say I reminded her of a younger sister and someone kept telling her to help me that she would save me from a bad fate I didn't doubt it, the spirits of the dead were very connected to this town I wasn't a witch like Bonnie had originally thought- no I was something else it was still confusing though and none of them really knew I definitely wasn't just a werewolf though which I learnt over the two I spent with them.**_

 _ **My death made me something else it was like I was still connected to the afterlife Bonnie couldn't tell me whether that would really prove to be deadly for me before long I realised I needed to travel once again we were sitting in Damon and Stefan's house everyone seemed to be at ease with one another now. "This Niklaus you mentioned he's lived for years so he would know my mother or father I mean someone would have to right? If I went to where he was do you think he'd speak to me?" Bonnie looked about to the others among us I sat with her on a couch while Matt was on the left he was nice and cute had to give him that.**_

" _ **Alisa you could have a life here, Damon and the others can glamour people to make them not question you being here and about your parents. You can even enrol at the high school even the college, doesn't that sound better? Maybe even your friends can visit a few times." Elena she was nice she treated me like a little sister like most of them did I sighed out "I like it here, like I liked being with everyone in Beacon Hills. I'd never forget how much you all have done for me you've been like family I didn't have right now but there's a void inside of me I want to meet him- my father. Niklaus he sounds like he'd be the best second step in helping me to find him." Raising my head I smiled to them trying to show strength in my choice about this "are you sure about this decision Alisa there might not be a happy ending to this?" Matt asked I nodded my head after a second turning my head to him then to everyone "I really- I need to do this understand. Maybe my Dad knows why I'm like this? Maybe he's like me different? I won't know till I move forward I'm really scared I don't want to lie but I feel like I really need to do this, to fill the void." Bonnie squeezed my shoulders from her arm that she had put around me I leant my head against her, her sent filtered into me along with everyone else's as I breathed in. Breathed in deep…**_

It wasn't long till a few days after everything had been organized that I left another town once again that I wanted to consider home but couldn't, Matt wanted to leave town for a while so he decided to take me part way to New Orleans the rest I would cover myself…


End file.
